Sunset
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Bella x Paul imprint story. I'm not too great at summaries, so if you like this pairing you may like it. It may also be good for some beginners to this pairing. NO BETA. R&R, no flames. Rated T  for now
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Ok. I KNOW I should be working on Love Story and Black Roses, but there's a tiny glitch there that I'm trying to overcome. My computer crashed, taking my beloved files with it. I had them backed up on a flash drive, but my dog ate that. So. I've got to back up both stories and then try to get back into the groove of them.

I've been reading out of normal pairings such as Bella/Wolf pack member or Bella/other Cullen. They interest me. This is my first time writing one of these and I have NO BETA. If you're interested, message me. I'll check you out.

Some of the stories I've read are SASSAFRASS JUNCTION which is Bella/Jasper, ImPerfect Love, which is Bella/Jared and a few other great stories I will plug along the way.

DISCLAIMER: SM owns all rights to the characters. I just manipulate them how I see fit.

Chapter One - Getting Out

As I lay in my room for the umpteenth time after graduation, I sighed. I had no life. I'd graduated months ago, and had yet to go out. Why? Because I didn't feel like it. Ever since Edward had left, taking his family with him, I hadn't felt like much of anything. I hadn't even went to La Push to see Jake. Not after his transformation anyways. After a very heated argument with me one night, he'd ran outside and POOFED into the big giant furball that is his wolf form. And as he likes to say, the wolf was out of the bag. I'd learned everything that night, including the fact that Jake hadn't imprinted on me as he was hoping. I'd been thrilled inside. I loved Jake, but not in that way. He was always offering to hang out at his house in his garage, drinking a warm soda as we were so prone to doing before, but I'd declined. So he would drive his baby AKA the Rabbit to Forks to hang out with me. We would watch movies or play a game on the XBOX 360 that Emmett had bought for me after I had gained an addiction for Guitar Hero. I'd thought he would have taken that too, but no. It was left. Maybe because Charlie would notice if his favorite toy was missing from the living room. Mom had sent me a Wii for Christmas, which was sitting in the living room as well. Charlie and Billy LOVED fishing on that thing.

But I digress.

So here I was, on a Friday night, laying in my room. And I was bored as HELL. Jake had said something about a bonfire tonight at First Beach, so after huffing at my nerd-osity from not going out, I got up to shower and changed. I felt so much better after resolving myself to going out. I had on a pair of lovely dark-washed shorts that I would have never worn when I was with Edward. I also had on a lovely green tank top that had shimmers on it. It was almost as if I was going clubbing. I scribbled a note to Charlie, who was on the graveyard shift, grabbed my half-denim jacket and was out the door. I sat in my 09 Dodge Ram and sighed. My Rust Bucket had bit the big one not too long ago (much to everyone's fake dismay) and I had consented to let Charlie take me vehicle shopping. I had fallen in love with the hunter green truck with it's chrome EVERYTHING. It didn't hurt that it had a hook up for my I-Pod to play either. I started up Hunter and smiled as he purred. God I loved this truck!

I pulled up to First Beach beside the Rabbit and smiled. I saw the fire and all the people gathered around. As I got out I heard a happy "BELLS!" and then Jake was right there hugging me. "OH MY GOD EVERYONE! SHE HAS VENTURED OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I laughed, "Bite me, dog breath." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Glad you came sweetie." He led me over to the party, introducing me to various people along the way. Once we got to Sam, I had to laugh. I remembered when I thought he was a cult leader with Jake. He was just like Jake, except taller and buffer and older. His imprint, Emily, was a great girl and I made friends with her right away. I was also introduced to Colin, Brady, Jared and his imprint Kim. I was also RE-introduced to very grown up men Quil and Embry. Since I already knew Seth and Leah from my childhood and instantly jumped Leah to hug her to pieces, "LEE LEE!" she laughed and told me that it was about damn time I'd been back to the Rez. Seth agreed with her after a hug from me. I was also told one pack member, Paul Vega, wasn't at the bonfire yet as he had patrols for another 2 hours or so. But I was assured that if I didn't get to meet him that night, that I would soon because they were keeping me. I was officially taken from Vampire Girl to Wolf Girl. And if felt GOOD.

As it happens, I didn't get to meet Paul that night, but not because I went back home. I ended up falling asleep on the beach curled up with Leah on her blanket listening to Jared play guitar. It was so relaxing, laying on the beach by the fire with music. No one could have blamed me. I woke up the next morning cuddled up to my Lee Lee (Not lesbians you skeeves) and looked around. Everyone else was asleep and the sun was rising over the beach water. So peaceful. That's when I noticed a tall figure standing by the water's edge with his hands in his pocket. 'This must be Paul.' I thought. I heard Leah mutter something in her sleep and she rolled over to hug her purse. I laughed, causing the guy to turn around. He looked so amazing bathed in the day breaking colors. And for some strange reason, I had the urge to talk to him.

Well that's Chapter 1. I'm going to try to post a few chapters with this, if not the whole story. I don't know about you guys, but I hate having to wait for updates and with how my luck is running with stories, I have no idea how updates would go. Anyone agree? But reviews would be nice either way. I hope to gain some loyal readers and maybe entice a few over from another story. See ya in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Here we are in chapter 2. This one will be Paul's POV. I hate having stories go back and forth for POVs in separate chapters through the whole story, but I don't see the problem with introducing them that way. Yeah, I get it, it's so you can see each person's POV for each part but it's SO ANNOYING to re-read everything I've already read. 

PIMP TIME! I would currently like to pimp a few fics and I'll include authors this time. We Belong (BellaxPaul) by LucyFerina. Very amazing. There's also Coming Full Circle by toooldforthis. It's Bella x Jacob. Fracture by KatieKane4815 (Bella x Edward). And lastly, my favorite Bella x Sam story, Will you be mine? By LucyFerina. AND WYBM is COMPLETE! HA! 

Ok so on with the chapter.

[Insert amazingly amazing disclaimer here!]

Chapter 2 - In The Dead of Night

The only thought running though my head was 'PATROL SUCKS.' Ever since the Cullens left, the only scent we ever came across were old scents. Before, we'd catch the trail of the redheaded leech and would pursue it, but it would fade off into nothing. We haven't smelled anything from her since Quil took off her arm and burned it. 

So here I was, on patrol, with only my thoughts. Sam had given up on team patrols after months of no leech scent to track. My wolf was becoming restless. I thought of my life, and how I'd ended up the way I am. Paul Vega, the wolf with the attitude problem. My dad used to beat my mom, and had eventually beaten her to death when I was little. I guess I was about 6. I remember her being there for my first day of school, a smile on her bruised face as she handed me my lunch and hugged me goodbye with a kiss to the cheek. I had loved my mother. And he had taken her from me. After she was gone, he had been locked up and I was on my own. Passed from relative to relative on the rez until my 18th birthday. That's around the time I'd phased. Now I live on my own not too far from Sam and Emily, with the Council paying me my monthly wolf salary. I get by, but when I'm all alone in my house, I miss my mom. I miss being loved. A psychologist told me that's why I act out, because I'm afraid if I love anyone again they'll get taken away. Maybe she was right, but I guess I'll never know. Sure, plenty of girls want to fuck me, and some of them do, but they'll never get close enough for me to care. So here I am, Paul Vega, lone wolf forever and only 21 years old.

My patrol over, I headed towards the beach for the bonfire. The pack was all sitting around the fire, minus Leah who was laying next to a really beautiful girl who I knew was Bella Swan, sworn BFF of Jake. Bella seemed to be asleep, and as I sat on the driftwood log closest to her, I studied her. She was really quite pretty for a white girl. Jake had said she was pretty, but I don't even really think I would have pegged that. Her skin was like valuable ivory, offset by her dark eyelashes and rosy lips. She was very slender, but had lovely curves. Her dark hair was spread out on the blanket as she slept, looking like a dark sea of carmel. Wow. When did I get so poetic?

As the night wore on, everyone started to relax and eventually sleep by the fire. I never slept at night. I don't know why, maybe it was because I felt more comfortable in my own skin at night. I stood at the edge of the surf, letting the waves roll over my feet time and time again. I know I must have stood there forever, just lost in thought, because before I knew it I was watching the sun break over the water. I heard movement behind me, but thought nothing of it until I heard a small intake of breath. I turned and there she was, Bella, sitting up and staring straight at me. She brushed her sleep tangled hair back and as I finally looked her in the eyes, I fell.

Now did he fall literally or figuratively? Hehe, only I know. Reviews are sweeter than Paul's description of our little swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset chapter three! SQUEE! I'm so excited. This story is flowing out beautifully. So, for this chapter I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to switch to a specific POV. For now, it will be impartial. I hope you're all enjoying this fic. I do have a play list for each chapter that I will post once the story is OVER.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the saga. I do not own the characters. I just own the plot and the different ideas I bring to SUNSET.

Chapter 3 - Discovery

Paul's breath caught in his throat. He knew instantly what had happened. He had imprinted on Bella Swan. He felt all the ties to the world float away until they re-attached to her. Her eyes were his sunlight, and in the glow of the rising sun, he couldn't help but compare her to anything but the lost wonder of the world. He watched as she slowly stood and slowly walked to him.

Her heart was beating a million beats per second as she slowly took a step towards the handsome man in front of her. She felt as if her heart were finally going to burst, and though her life had been only a small 19 years, she was okay with that if it meant even being an inch closer to the beautiful russet colored man in front of her. Before she knew it, they were face to face. She wanted to run her hands over the smooth lines of his abs, wanted to stare into his deep chocolate eyes forever. She didn't know why he fascinated her so much.

Paul felt so nervous all of a sudden, something that didn't happen to him often. Her eyes were like warm honey, and he felt himself falling all over again. "Hi." Her voice washed over him like a summer breeze, "I'm Bella Swan. You must be Paul." She had a nervous smile. "Yeah. I'm Paul Vega. I've heard a lot about you." His velvety voice twisted her in more knots than she'd ever known.

Neither knows how long they stood there, simply staring at the other. The world could have been falling apart, but neither would have moved. What seemed like ages but must have only been a half hour at the most, they were snapped out of their trance. "BELLA!" Jake yelled. She turned swiftly, a pang of sadness as she broke eye contact. He was waving by the group, "Breakfast! Come on! Both of you!" With a small look at Paul, she began walking up the beach. He was right beside her.

The group all went to Emily's where a huge amount of food was prepared by Emily and Bella. Paul watched her for a moment when Jake caught his attention, "Can I talk to you?" He nodded and followed Jake outside. They sat on the small front porch. Neither spoke for a moment, and then Jake turned to him, "You imprinted on her didn't you?" Paul simply nodded, causing Jake to sigh and run a hand through his hair. "I wish I could say I hate you, but I can't. I know how imprinting works. I do, however, want to punch you in the face for some reason. Look Paul, you know what she's been through. You know how she feels about the.. Mistake.. She made. Don't hurt her okay?" Paul was silent for a moment. "Jake.. I couldn't hurt her if I tried." With their understanding met, both went back inside to eat.

All through breakfast, Bella felt his eyes on her when hers weren't on his. She wanted to talk to him, but all too soon breakfast was over and Charlie was calling Bella's phone asking when she would be home. With a small sigh, she told him she was about to leave but could she come back later. Charlie agreed seeing as he had to sleep and was working another long shift. He invited her to bring Jake with her for the short while she was home anyways. Jake agreed and off they went in Hunter. Back to Forks and away from Paul.

What she didn't notice, was the large grey wolf running along in the woods after her.

What'd you think? =) Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

[Insert witty author comments along with an equally witty disclaimer]

This chapter will be from the POV of our lovely Bella.

Chapter 4 - Because the Night

After a few round of Guitar Hero, I put down my guitar and looked at Jake. "Paul imprinted on me didn't he?" He looked startled for a moment but then nodded, "How did you know?" "It feels different with him than all the other guys. When I saw him this morning on the beach, it was like seeing the sunset for the first time. I really can't explain it; I just knew it was different." Jake had a small smile on his face, "I think you might just have your happily ever after, Bells." I smiled back. For the next few hours, Jake and I talked about Paul and the pack. We talked about what was going on in our lives and I even let him see a few of the songs I'd been working on. That's right, I write songs. Though nothing will ever come of it, I enjoy it. Writing helps me work out a lot of my issues. I started shortly after they left. In the beginning, it was just a few small poems but eventually it turned into full out songs. I made dinner for Charlie, Jake and myself while Jake played Modern Warfare 2, a game we bought simply for the XBOX Live Gold card. His gamer tag was w0lfsReign and mine was BellaBeWolf. We were pretty good at the games we played online. Emmett would be proud at the way I owned on Halo. (Note: Gamer tags are not real. I made them up. Do not attempt to add.)

We sat down for a nice dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies and then Charlie left, telling me to be good and he would talk to me at some point tomorrow. After cleaning up, Jake and I immediately left for La Push.

The pack had gathered up at Emily's, which I found out was the normal thing to do. She gushed as soon as I came in and immediately we were in the kitchen along with Leah and Kim. It felt good to have other girls to talk to, even if Leah was a wolf. I had missed Leah, and was glad we had our friendship back. I loved my new girls and we made plans to go to Port Angeles for a girl's day. We popped some popcorn at Sam's suggestion and everyone settled in to watch a movie. I found myself seated on the floor by Paul. I knew I was blushing and was thankful for the darkness in the living room. Halfway through the movie, my hand brushed Paul's in the popcorn bowl between us and I felt my face heat up furiously. I was so aware of him the entire time, I didn't even know what was going on in the movie we were watching. I felt his eyes on me and as I turned to look at him, he smiled softly and motioned as if asking me if I wanted to go on the porch with him. I nodded and we silently made our way outside to the porch, careful not to disturb anyone else. I sat on the porch railing and Paul stood beside me leaning against it. We looked out into the yard until I turned to look at him, "Paul?" "Hmm?" Our eyes met. "I'm your imprint." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't really a statement either. He stood silent for a moment, and then gave a small nod. Before I knew what was happening, his arms were around my waist to prevent me from falling off the porch. "Is that a problem?" My breath caught and I shook my head, trailing my fingertips softly over his cheek, "No actually. You fascinate me." He let out a small laugh and I moved my hand to cup behind his neck. Our lips met and my world exploded. He tasted spicy and sweet at the same time. He pulled me tight into him, but not enough to feel trapped. I actually felt like I couldn't get close enough. His tongue moved over mine like silk. I let out a purr and I swear I heard him growl. Time seemed to stand still until we broke apart and I was staring into his eyes. "You're beautiful, Bella." I leaned my forehead into his chest and let him hold me for awhile, both of us just staring out at the night.

Aww! Mushy ending! Ok, so chapter 5 is going to get into Bella's life with the pack and imprints. As chapters go farther in, we're going to see some complications and who knows, maybe the Cullens will make an appearance. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are in chapter 5! I have no Twilight fic pimps because I've been bouncing back and forth between the stories on my Alert list and a few Harry Potter, Vampire Academy and a few others. I must say though, anything by LucyFerina is a great fan fiction. I would also check out Wolfyfangrl and all the other fav authors on my list. Blueboarderchick is also a great author. If any of you guys are reading, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do yours.

! CHECK FOR POV CHANGES !

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight blah blah blah. If I owned it, I would be a rich bitch but I would still be writing fan fiction too.

Chapter 5 - Carnival Fun

Paul POV

The next few weeks with Bella were magic. I had even gotten the Charlie seal of approval after meeting him and assuring him I was nothing like her former boyfriend (LEECH) Cullen. Charlie had taken on a lot of work at the station, so when Bella wasn't at my house I was over at hers. I could have seen myself caring for her even without the imprint, and sometimes that bugged me. The woman could cook too! But it was more than that. I had never let anyone in, and she had busted down every barrier with one kiss. Inside, I was afraid. Bella had explained that the redheaded leech was after her, and it made me fear for my imprint. I wouldn't have been able to handle losing another person close to me, let alone my soul mate. Every time I had patrol, I made sure I was vigilant. I wasn't just protecting Bella, I was protecting my sanity.

Bella POV

I was a full-fledged wolf girl. Emily and I cooked for the pack and imprints. Quil had imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel when she came home after he college graduation (which I drive Jake and Billy to), and surprisingly Quil escaped with little more than a few broken ribs and a black eye. Jake, however, was still getting lectured from Rachel when she caught something she didn't like. Jake had imprinted on a new girl at his school named Bekkah. She was a cute little thing that had a temper if she was messed with. She had transferred from another reservation and Jake had took one look at her over the hood of the car they were working on in shop and *POOF* he was her puppy.

Being a full wolf girl was work too though. Emily and I had organized the annual fundraiser for the rez and I would have probably killed myself under plans if I hadn't had Paul to keep me grounded. Before I continue, don't start thinking that Paul was all sweet and innocent now. He was sarcastic and loud and temperamental, but he was mine and I loved him. We hadn't said the 3 words to each other yet, but it was felt. Late at night when we were cuddled up in bed (INNOCENTLY), he would whisper how beautiful I am to him, how much he cares for me and adores me, and how he'll always protect me.

Tomorrow was the day of our fundraiser. Emily and I had planned a carnival, followed by a night of karaoke. All of us had signed up, some in pairs, others solo and a few more than once. We'd had a great response and the council was impressed.

Paul had been assigned early patrol so when he left on fundraiser day, I got up and took my shower, dressing in jeans and a nice black tank top with my jean jacket. I left my hair loose, because Paul loved to run his fingers through it. I was slightly nervous, because this was the first time I would be around the whole rez. Paul was meeting me in two hours.

Once I arrived, Emily and I were sucked into a whirlwind of set-up. We had to check in vendors and rides and monitor money. When I finally looked at my watch, I saw I was 15 minutes late for meeting Paul. Damn! I raced over to where we said we would meet, only to see a GORGEOUS native girl hanging off his neck. I stomped over and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me. May I ask why you're hanging off my boyfriend?" She turned her Barbie head to look at me, "You're excused. Why would this gorgeous hunk of man want a paleface like you? Do you honestly think there's a future for you two together? If you do you're sadly mistaken if you think you'll be granted permission by the Elders to be his forever. I'd give up now and let me have him." I saw Paul struggling to get her off without hurting her with his wolfy strength. If it wasn't another girl, it would be comical to watch him try to find a place to put his hands to dislodge the hanging girl. Though what she said gave the Bella in the back of my mind something to think about, the angry Bella now was pissed as hell. I pulled the skank off of Paul and shoved her back, "I don't give a DAMN about what anyone else thinks. I care about what PAUL thinks! I care about the fact that it's OBVIOUS he doesn't want your nasty ass hanging all over him and you still won't get the message. I can't tell if you're stupid, sluttish or have a death wish. In all honesty I don't care. All I care about is you know that HE is MINE!" By now we had drawn a crowd, the rest of the back being in the front. I saw amused looks on their faces and couldn't help but be amused myself. I walked over, draped my arms around Paul's neck and gave him the hottest, most passionate kiss I could. It could have set a FIRE. I broke the kiss and turned to look behind me, "Oh you're still here?" Flushed with anger and humiliation, the girl turned with a huff and pushed through the crowd to leave. The pack was laughing and clapping. "Way to go BELLA!" Embry hooted. I looked back at Paul who had a huge smile on his face, "Baby, that was AMAZING. My kitten has claws." I smirked, "Better believe it."

As the night wore on, Paul and I enjoyed the rides and games. He won me a stuffed wolf that was, surprisingly enough, grey just like him. We walked to my truck and dropped him off and then went for one last ride on the Ferris wheel before karaoke started. We were stopped at the top and I cuddled up to him. He kissed my forehead, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, you know that?" I smiled, "And do you plan to keep this amazing girl?" He tilted my face up to look into his gorgeous eyes, "Always." The thoughtful Bella came back, and he looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" "What did she mean about they wouldn't allow us to be together?" He sighed and pulled me closer, "Usually, the elders must give special permission for certain members of the tribe to marry outsiders. But seeing as I'm a wolf, an imprinted one at that, we have nothing to worry about." The thoughtful Bella was at ease… For now.

Paul POV

I could tell Bella was at ease for now. The face that Janelle had worried her annoyed me. This was MY Bella, MY imprint. What did she know about my life? Sure, I hadn't told Bella that I loved her, but she knew just like I did… Right? As we departed the Ferris wheel, I kissed her softly and walked her over to the large stage that had been set up on the beach for the singing. "I'll see you when it's show time ok?" She nodded. With one last kiss, I was off to join the rest of the pack at the food and games.

Janelle is my OWN character. And I hate all the drama because Bella's white, so I decided to squash it. Next is karaoke! Whoop! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! KARAOKE NIGHT! This will be one of the few glimpses you have into my play list for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any songs here unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 6 - Songbird

The night was in full swing now. People were gathered by the stage and the DJ was set with everyone's tracks to sing. Bella was so excited that the fundraiser she had planned with Emily was going well. Kim and Embry had sang Summer Nights together, which in Bella's opinion was really cute. Seeing as everything was going well, she and Emily had retreated to the place where the pack was gathered, wireless microphones in hand ready to announce the next singer.

Bella POV

I was quite comfy sitting in-between Paul's lap. Looking down, I noticed I was next up to sing. I kissed him quickly and walked up to the stage to check in with the DJ. I was singing one of my own songs. Emily and I had worked together to create music to sing it to. Once the previous entrant was finished, I ran onto the stage. "AMAZING! Okay, amazingly enough the next person to sing is me! YAY! I'm singing one of my own songs. I hope you all enjoy it and if not, well, let us not throw tomatoes okay?" I got a few laughs and my music started.

**It's dark in here. Visions are flashing into my head as I reminisce. My reoccurring dream, and you said, I'm falling, falling for you babe. And the feelings are getting stronger so why don't you stay with me for a, for a little longer? Come here boy. Oh, come here boy, yeah. Come here boy. Oh, come here Boy… I know that my face, is only too familiar to your skin. I can see it in your eyes and I can tell by your body heat, yeah. Why are you taking so long indeed. Could you come and find me, honey? Just let your mind at rest, let your dreams run free. Come here boy. Oh. Come here boy, yeah. Come here boy. Oh, come here boy, yeah. Come here boy. Oh, oh come here Boy. Come here boy… Oh oh come here BOY. Ooh, oh yeah. I'm no stranger in your dreams. Ooh. I'm no stranger in your dreams. And I'm waiting and dying. I'm wondering. Where I'll be touching and holding and giving you every fantasy. I'll keep you dreaming and praying for more of this ecstasy, Oh yeah! Come here boy… Oh come here boy yeah, yeah. Come here boy. Oh, oh come here boy. Come here boy. Oh, Come here boy. Ooh.. I'm no stranger in your dreams.**

****Imogen Heap - Come Here Boy****

Paul POV

As I sad, awestruck at not only the talent of my girl to write but her voice, everyone else clapped and yelled and she smiled. "Thank you!" With that she announced some people from Forks named Mike and Jessica, who would be singing Wait a Minute by the Pussycat Dolls. She came back to me with a smile on her face and took her space back in my lap. "You were amazing." I told her, kissing her neck softly. She smiled wider, "Thank you." It seemed all too soon that it was my turn to sing. I won't say my voice is terrible, but I wouldn't say I was ready for a record deal. I kissed Bella and made my way to the stage. Emily had kept my song choice a secret, since it was only for Bella. I stood there on the stage, "My name is Paul Vega, some of you know me and some don't. Some think you know me and some really do. I've never really did this in front of a people, but there's a first time for everything, right? A few weeks ago, I met this amazing girl. And I don't mean the kind of girl you say a few words to and try to get into bed. Oh no, my girl is smart and sexy and funny- and she knows how to keep me straight. I wracked my brain for days when she told me about this and told me I HAD to sing. No, she didn't ask, I was told." A few laughs," Finally, I found the perfect song. So, Bella, this is for you." Everyone was silent and my eyes met Bella's. She smiled, love shining in her eyes.

**Shadows fill an empty heart, as love is fading. All the things that we are not saying. Can we see beyond the stars and make it to the dawn? Change the colors of the sky, and open up to and open up to the ways you make me feel alive. The ways I love you. For all the things that never die, to make it through the night. Love will find you. What about now? What about today? What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never goes away. What if it's locked behind, words we can never find. Baby before it's too late.. What about now? The sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day. This broken heart can still survive, with the touch of your grace. As shadows fade into the light, I am by your side, where love will find you. What about now? What about today? What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be. What if our love, never goes away? What if it's locked behind, words we can never find. Baby before it's too late, what about now? Now that we're here. Now that we've come this far, just hold on. There is nothing to fear. For I am right beside you, for all my life I am yours! What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all I was meant to be? What if our love.. Never goes away? What if it's locked behind, words we could never find? What about now? What about today? What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never goes away? What if it's locked behind, words we can never find? Baby before it's too late.. Baby before it's too late.. BABY Before it's too late.. What about now?**

**Bella had tears in her eyes as I once again locked eyes with her, and lifted the microphone back up to say one last thing. "I love you, Bella."**

**Aww! He said it first! How sweet. Okay so HIS song is What about Now by Daughtry. I changed the words a little bit just so it's not a BREAK UP song. I also changed Bella's just a bit because there are some parts where it's really racing and I didn't see it for her. Karaoke isn't over folks! Next up we have some DRAMA with our singing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2 of Karaoke night here in Chapter 7. Read and enjoy after

[INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE!] Hahaha!

Chapter 7 - Climax

Bella POV

I didn't even give Paul time to come back from the stage. I ran through the crowd, people who noticed me parting. Once I was close enough, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him with all the love in me. "I love you too, Paul." The joy in his eyes almost knocked me over. He put me down and we walked back to our blanket, cuddling together. I looked at the list, next was a girl named Janelle. Paul looked at the list and rolled his eyes, "This should be fun." I looked up at him, "Why? Who is she?" Then I heard people clapping and looked up. It was the same girl from earlier. I felt Paul smirk, "You know who Janelle is now?" I nodded, huffing a bit. He laughed and pulled me closer and held me a bit tighter, "You have nothing to worry about, kitten." I introduced her the best I could without sounding bitchy and sat back to watch, very possessive in the hold I had on Paul.

**French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous. Cotton candy kiss, cant wait for my sugar rush. Cant take no more, I've gotta have more tonight. This feeling so strong, I'm puttin you on tonight. Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show. You're only wanting pleasure, all decked in lace and leather. Fantasy, courtesy… On me, baby let's go.**

**I was so disgusted. Her dancing around up there like she was a stripper without a pole. Looking around, I saw some families looking very annoyed. I motioned to the DJ to cut her off. "Sorry Janelle. This is a family event and a fun night, not a night for you to try to audition for a strip job, okay?" Once again, Janelle huffed and walked off. Everyone clapped, happy she left. **

**The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Sam and Emily sang a cute couple song from a movie that I have no idea, Jake sang If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Quil and Embry got together and sang There and Back Again by Daughtry. All my pack boys had amazing voices, but none made me melt quite so much as Paul's did. Once all the acts finished, we left it at open mic, meaning introduce yourself and sing to your heart's content. Families started to leave to put their kids together, some stopping to tell Emily and I we did a great job. I smiled. The best "good job" we got was from the Elders. I felt accepted, and it was nice. The pack decided to move down the beach to our fire spot and we all sat around, much like the first night, talking and laughing with each other. At about 2am, the ones without imprints left for patrol while we all stayed where we were. It felt much like the bonfire from before, except this time I had Paul. Once again. I fell asleep on the beach, but this time it was in his arms.**

**I was waken roughly not so long after I fell asleep to the guys getting their things together and Paul shaking me gently. I sat up sleepily, "What is it?" He picked me up, carrying me towards Hunter, "Victoria." I immediately went into panic mode. Paul put me in the passenger seat, having found the keys in my jacket pocket, "It's okay baby. You and I are going to Charlie's where Leah is waiting and then we're going to get her okay?" Panic welled up in me, "NO! You cant fight her Paul. I cant have you getting hurt. You cant leave me!" We were at my house now and as he made to get out of the truck I started to feel a panic attack coming on. He pulled me into his arms, "Baby. I'm a werewolf. I was born for this. I'll be okay. I promise that I'll be back before you can say antidisestablishmentarianism." I blinked, "Say what now?" He laughed, "Exactly." He walked me inside and as I sat on the couch with Leah he gave me a long, passionate kiss and was out the door after an "I love you." **

**I waited for Paul to come back. **

**Janelle is a hoe. I had to throw in some more hate for her. So! The confrontation with Icky Vicky! Stay tuned! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Let's get straight to it shall we?

[Insert disclaimer]

Chapter 8 - Falling In the Black

Paul POV

I ran until I thought my paws were going to fall off after this stupid leech. As soon as I had left Bella and phased, my mind went into wolf mode. This leech was threatening my mate. Her sentence was death. She kept taunting us as we chased her, "You coming to get me little wolves?" I growled. All that kept me going was the thought of Bella. I don't know how long we chased her, or how far, but finally Sam growled out the order to spread out more and try to box her in. It worked quite well, her being without an arm and all. But then we realized she wasn't alone. Out of the shadows stepped someone I would never have expected to be working with Victoria. Edward and Alice Cullen. "What are you doing?" I thought screamed to Edward. A smirk graced his leech face, "Isn't it obvious, dog? I came back for Bella a few weeks ago, just to see if I could get another play with her. It's not that I love her you see, but maybe I could get her hurt again by Victoria and have another taste. But that wasn't the case. Alice and I found she'd been taken over by you and your mangy pack." Growls all around. "So we teamed up with Victoria. Our family wasn't too keen on it but, they've been dealt with." My heart jumped in surprise. He had killed his own family? They both had? How could someone do that? Heart or not, how could you do that to your own family? "It was quite easy. They were so trusting. So after we deal with you mutts, Bella will be a snack for the three of us, and then maybe the rest of Forks. After that, I may be in the mood to try INDIAN food." The pack growled and snarled. Finally, Sam gave the order. All hell broke loose. There were snarls, claws and so many noises it was hard to tell who made what noise. I was facing off after Alice. I felt it only right as she had planned to betray someone who was supposed to be her best friend. I vaguely knew I was bleeding but pushed it aside. These three vampires had to die. Alice found an opening and bolted, causing me to race after her a good distance before I caught up to her. I caught hold of her arm and ripped it off, tossing it somewhere that would take time to re-attach automatically. While distracted about her arm, I went in for the kill and ripped off her head. But not before I felt her pixie leech claws in my side. I phased back, tired as hell and fighting to stay upright. I burned her pieces and heard Sam coming up behind me. I called out to him, but nothing came out. And then all I saw was black.

Sorry so short but there's a lot going on right now. Not that this has been posted yet. But I can't seem to go farther on this chapter. A friend of mine just got her child taken by DSS because the father is a jerk. She's dating my cousin and he doesn't like him, so he called DSS and said that my cousin was molesting her. It's okay though. Things will work out. They always do. R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there! So today I officially uploaded the first 8 chapters of Sunset. I've enjoyed the favs and love. Let me just say that in this chapter, everything with the Cullens will be settled. So you can stop freaking out AmandaWhitlockMerazUley14

[[I do not own Twilight]]

Chapter 9 - Broken

Bella POV

I don't know when, but at some point I had cried myself to sleep worrying about Paul. I woke up, slightly disoriented, as I heard voices outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking to the door as Jake walked in. Alone. I looked at him slightly confused and very much scared, "Jake?" He had sadness in his eyes and my heart fell like a stone. "I need you to come with me to Sam and Emily's, Bella." I sat, staring. "It's Paul. He got hurt." I was up and out the door in a flash, fresh tears coming to my eyes.

It felt like forever getting to Paul, though I know it was only maybe fifteen minutes. Jake drove, me being in no condition mentally to drive according to him. Before the truck was even parked, I was out and slamming the door as soon as we were in Sam's driveway. I ran up the steps, my heart pounding a mile a minute with worry. I felt like I was going to get sick, but pushed it into the back of my mind as fear and worry pushed itself to the forefront of my mind. Everyone was gathered in the living room. I ran to Sam, grabbing onto his arm. My mind vaguely registered the presence of the Cullens, but it was also pushed to the backburner. "Sam?" He looked at me, worry shining in his eyes, "He was hurt pretty bad, Bella. Doctor Cullen is trying to get him stable, but it's hard. His temperature is higher than normal, and he lost a lot of blood." "What happened?" I whispered, fearing the answer. "It turns out that Edward and Alice were working with Victoria. He was battling Alice while we ripped Edward apart. He did pretty good, we were proud. And then when he dealt the final blow to rip her head off, she sliced his side open pretty bad." I cried out as if I was in pain, and followed the pull of the imprint. It led me upstairs to the spare bedroom and I almost broke apart when I saw him. He had so many bandages, and there was already a small spot of blood showing through on his side. He jerked with every breath, and the pain he was in was clearly visible, as well as the rivers of sweat running down his face. I cautiously walked over to the bed and sat in the chair, gently taking his hand. "Paul," I whispered, "Please, don't leave me. You promised you would be okay. You promised you could come back. I still can't say that damn word, but please come back to me. You're my world, Paul. I love you. I don't know what I'll do if you're gone. Please fight whatever is going on inside you. Please wake up." His head jerked slightly and I saw my tears fall onto our joined hands. I was borderline hysterical, "Paul, please! PLEASE WAKE UP!" My head went down, my forehead touching the side of the bed as I cried. My world was shattering. Then, when I thought of who had done this and who was downstairs, white-hot rage filled me. I screamed out and rushed down the stairs, facing them like an avenging angel, "YOU! YOUR FAMILY DID THIS!" They remained silent, letting me finish. "HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT ME AND TOLD ME HE DIDN'T WANT ME AND THEN YOU ALL COME BACK AND HE'S MAGICALLY WITH HER? WHY? HE LEFT! IT WAS HIS CHOICE! I WAS HAPPY! WHY COULDN'T YOU ALL JUST STAY GONE?" I broke down, collapsing in sobs on the floor. I vaguely felt warm arms around me, but knew they weren't Paul's. "Bells, they weren't involved. Edward and Alice left the family. They came back to warn us, but it was too late. They're not at fault." The words barely registered. I gently broke out of Jake's arms and crawled back upstairs.

I don't know how long I stayed in that room, holding Paul's hand and talking to him. His condition kept going from stable to worse, causing Carlisle to be a constant fixture around. I couldn't fault the others for what Alice and Edward had decided, but I would never be as happy if Paul stayed this way. I didn't sleep, I barely ate, and I didn't talk to anyone but Paul. It was worse than when Edward had left me. Paul didn't willingly leave, and there was no guarantee if I was going to see him again. The only sounds he made were whimpers. Carlisle assured me once Paul's body was ready, he would wake up. But after a month, I started losing hope. Would Paul ever wake up?

Sorry guys! Had to add in a little angst there. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added me to alerts and lists and motivated me to update more! I would love those who simply alert me to review, just so I can know what you're thinking. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! I decided to wait to upload 9 so I could put 10 with it, just because of the amazing response I've gotten. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Now that I have that issue out of the way, let us begin the story.

Chapter 10 - Hope

PAUL POV

I felt trapped. Everywhere was engulfed in black and I felt weightless. I kept trying to swim through it, like a skydiver would, but I felt as if it was all in vein. I would hear Bella's voice sometimes, but I could never get to it. The pain was excruciating. After no telling how long I was trapped in the black, I saw a hole of light. And I dove for it.

BELLA POV

It had been two months since the accident. I know how tired I looked. How I'd lost more weight. They all said it would be easier for me to be me again once Paul woke up, but I wasn't so sure. I still had hope that he would wake up.

I was asleep by the bed when I heard it. My heart sank. It was basically a bunch of beeping from the machines but I thought that Paul was failing. "CARLISLE!" I screamed, halfway falling out the door in my panic. He came rushing in and I watched in the doorway as Paul jerked and flailed his arms around. Tears streamed down my face. I was losing him. I was losing Paul. I was losing everything.

I ran out the door so I couldn't hear the flatline. I would say goodbye later, after he was really gone. I couldn't watch him finally leave. It felt like time was stopped, but I soon felt Jake's hand on my shoulder. Tears started freshly as I looked up at him, only to be replaced by anger. Jake was smiling! THAT BASTARD WAS SMILING! I was about to punch him as hard as I could when he finally spoke, "Bella, Paul woke up." And I was so happy, I fainted.

I woke up to a few things of laughter, and realized I was on the couch. Jake's previous words floated through my mind and I shot up, running up the stairs to the room I had spent what seemed like an eternity in. My heart sank. The bed was empty. Where was my Paul? I was about to cry out in anguish when I finally heard the voice I'd been waiting to hear. "Hey baby." I turned with a huge smile and happy tears in my eyes. Paul was in the doorway to the bathroom. I launched myself at him, pressing myself to him tightly only to prove that he was real and that I wasn't dreaming. He chucked and held me close, "I take it you missed me." I smiled against his chest, "You have no idea."

Sorry so short guys but it's starting to get busy! I'm going to try to squeek out another chapter tonight, but I cant promise. Please read and review. Even if it's just saying "I like it" that would be nice. Also, I'm still open for a Beta. If you're interested, send me a message. We'll discuss it. Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm VERY happy with the response this story has gotten. Let me explain why Bella was on the couch though. Carlisle was getting all the medical stuff off Paul, and Bella would have been in the way. So it's only natural she would be on the couch. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but it will go on as long as I have ideas. I DO have an idea for another story that isn't Bella and Paul, but I need a different wolf pack guy other than him or Jake. So if anyone has any story ideas they'd like to flow my way, let me know.

I recommend reading my girl Stephanie's stories. They're really good and updated in a timely manner. She even has a trilogy right now! Her pen name is Duessa and she's in my favorite authors list, so check her out as well as wolfyfangrl.

I do not own Twilight or its sequels and I do not own the characters.

Chapter 11 - Waking Up

Paul POV

After gaining some information of what had went on in my absence, I took Bella and left. My body craved being with her after being away so long, and I just wanted to be with her. Sam said we would have a bonfire the night after to celebrate my recovery, so I agreed before leaving. I just needed her.

We arrived at my house and she immediately asked if I was hungry. I just laughed and pulled her back to me, "Food can wait." She raised an eyebrow, causing me to laugh again. "Baby. I feel like I've been away for forever. I just want to spend time with you." My stomach, however, protested. It growled so loud that Bella rolled her eyes and pulled me in to the kitchen, "Then sit in here while I cook. I don't want to hear that monster while we cuddle." I simply nodded with a smile and sat at my table in the kitchen. We talked while she cooked me breakfast, catching up on things we'd missed. After awhile, I just watched her. I could get used to having her in my kitchen, my home. I pictured us a few years from now, a little boy on my lap teasing her with me as she cooked. I thought of her as my wife. My heart tugged and I knew that it would have to be soon. It already hurt to be apart. I couldn't take much more. And then I had to thank the imprint, because without it I would never have noticed Bella this way. I would have only seen her as another girl.

After eating, we curled up on the couch with a movie. I couldn't tell you what we watched because I was so focused on her. We touched and kissed and I held her close to me. I was so thankful I hadn't died in the fight. I never want to leave this woman. As it got later, I asked her about going home. She explained she had told Charlie that I had woken up, and he agreed she could stay to help "take care of me." We ordered Chinese for dinner and sat outside, eating and laughing. The light in her eyes was the very light of my existence. I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to keep the light in her eyes. Then I paused. I had changed with Bella. I wasn't so rough around the edges, and I actually cared. I hadn't opened up to anyone since my mom left. I was too afraid of someone leaving again, so I kept everyone distanced. Even the pack could tell I was changed for the better, all because of my beautiful Bella.

That night, before going to bed, Bella gave herself to me fully. The knowledge that she loved me enough caused my heart to burst. I don't think I had ever "made love" before. It was only sex, carnal pleasure and my satisfaction before. This time, it was about Bella and our love.

Waking up with her in my arms was amazing.

And I knew that the rest of our lives I would still feel like that.

We showered, ate, and headed down to the beach for a little alone time before the pack showed up. I had more love for the beach now, because it was where I first saw her. We sat there around noon, her sitting with her back to my front with my arms around her. "Paul?" "Hmm?" "What was the best thing that ever happened to you?" I knew that in the beginning of our relationship she thought my want of her was only the imprint, but she was so wrong. "Well, what do you think it was?" I asked. She turned slightly to look at me, "Becoming a wolf. Being free to run without fear." I chucked and kissed her neck softly before whispering, "You're wrong. It was you." I felt her smile softly as she leaned into me more, "Me too." I smirked, "You're the best thing that happened to you? That's a bit conceited." She hit my leg and laughed, "No. You're my best thing ever." Silence lapsed again and I kissed her neck softly.

[[Bella POV]]

We sat there for a bit, staring at the ocean. Then I heard him, softly humming. His closeness sent the vibration down my neck, my mind remembering last night. I blushed, but then it slowly left as I heard his soft voice. "It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can, easily hide. Don't have much money but, oh if I did. I'd buy a big house where, we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a, traveling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and, this one's for you." I blushed as he sang the song from my favorite movie. His voice curled my toes and made my heart beat faster. "And you can tell everybody. That this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, while you're in the world" I smiled softly, "Come what may. I will love you. Until my dying day." I turned in his arms and kissed him, pouring all the love and passion in my heart for him into that single kiss. And that's how the pack found us, making out on the beach.

End of 11! The song is "Your Song" and it's ORIGINALLY by Sir Elton John. I love the song and Moulin Rouge. So loving and tragic. Surprisingly, I have writer's block. At one point in the chapter, I thought of ending it but I am NOT ready to give this story up yet. So I'm going to think on it a bit. Until then, here's a lovely little chapter for you. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so before we get this chapter started, I must ask for a favor. I've recently started a story, in my blocked state, that I need some help with. Right now it's called UNTITLED. Everything you need to know about what I'm trying to do is in that story. If you could all go and read the pilot chapter, that would be GREAT. I need to know what you guys would like to see. Now that I have that out of the way, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. I'm still having issues trying to decide exactly what should happen. This will be the bonfire. It will start out in no POV and will probably jump to one. Enjoy.

[Disclaimer]

Chapter 12 - Bonfire Fights

The bonfire had been set up rather quickly and everyone sat around just enjoying each other, as they normally do. There were a few other couples at First Beach, but it didn't cause any issue. No one was interfering in anyone else's day. As night approached, the pack set up the fire while the girls spread out blankets and put away the dinner food to trade out for snacks.

They talked into the late hours, each couple on their respective blankets and the single men sitting on logs. Emily looked up while running though Sam's hair, "So Bella. You should sing for us again. Something nice and relaxing to do with our beach night." There were murmurs of agreement as Bella sat up from laying her head in Paul's lap. "Okay. Anyone have any requests?" There were several, but she finally decided on one and sat up straighter. Before she could even begin, Seth protested, "Oh no, Bella. You have to stand, center stage and give us all a show." A blush adorned her cheeks, but she agreed and stood up on her blanket.

"This is an obsession, a kind of aggression with himself. It's the way he'll always be. He loves to rebel, to go against his ten commandments. For him, that's just being free. And he always will, gets his thrills, the only way he knows how. Well it might make you frown, but he loves, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go. To a state of mind that no one knows. Over there stands my angry angel. And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me. Yeah over there stands my angry angel. And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty. Over and over again, more and more for the pain. To release himself, from this shell. Time after time, you may glare at Him for the way he looks; Like something drawn up from Hell. But that's just his cover." She broke off as a large group of people started making noise, coming in their direction. At the head of the group was Janelle. Bella wanted to scream. Janelle looked straight at her before continuing her march towards them. "Well there goes that idea." Quil growled out. "Are we not allowed to enjoy ourselves just because some bimbo didn't get the man she wanted?" Kim remarked. Finally Janelle arrived with her group. "Well hello there guys. Are we interrupting an intimate gathering?" She sneered. Paul glanced over at Bella and saw pure hatred in her eyes directed at Janelle. He got Jake's attention and motioned towards the unfolding scene. This may turn out to be interesting after all. "Why don't you leave now Janelle, before you make a fool of yourself." Embry told her, noticing the scene as well. "What? You think you OWN this beach? You may have the elders all wrapped up in the stuff you do, but you can't control ME." "He wasn't saying you can't enjoy the beach. He was saying you need to leave all of us alone before something happens that you will wish hadn't." Emily told her. Janelle glanced at Bella, "I don't think so." And then in a flash, Bella had Janelle on the ground. None of Janelle's "friends" made a move to help her. She tried to reach up to pull Bella's hair like the idiot she really is, but Bella pushed her hand away and BAM! Janelle took a right hook to the face. Janelle seemed stunned for a moment until a smirk graced her face, "Did I upset the poor white girl?" With a growl, Bella laid into Janelle. The pack was in shock. They had never seen Bella like this before! Jake and Paul were the first so snap out of it, and they pulled Bella away quickly. She fought against them as best as she could, but gave up once she realized even her fury couldn't match the strength of a werewolf. Janelle slowly got up, blood pouring from her nose. She looked shocked. As she scrambled up to leave, Jared stopped her. "Hey Janelle?" She looked at him as if he was going to help her, but he only smirked and said, "You may want to stock up on more makeup. You're going to have one hell of a black eye tomorrow." Janelle ran off in embarrassment.

Bella POV

Somewhere inside I felt like I should have controlled myself better, but it felt good to finally put Janelle in her place. She thought just because I was white that she could walk all over me. If it had just been the issue that Paul and I were together, I wouldn't have went off. However, there are very few things I can't tolerate and racist bitches happen to be one of them. With a huff I sat back down on Paul's lap. He laughed, stroking my hair. "That was great baby. How's your hand?" I looked down at my right hand and noticed bruises starting to form on my knuckles. "Oh shit! How am I going to hide this from Charlie?" "We'll think of something Bells. Just because you gave us all such a great show." Jake joked, causing everyone to agree. They decided they'd had enough of the beach for one night, and since I had been given permission to stay, everyone headed back to Sam and Emily's to watch a movie and quite possibly crash.

Paul POV

Bella and I settled on the "cuddle couch" in Sam and Emily's living room and she curled up against me with her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky hair as the beginning to "The Ugly Truth" started to play. It was a movie we men agreed with watching because it wasn't entirely girly. I noticed Bella had fallen asleep shortly after and I pulled her closer to me. My girl had shown her fighting spirit today. I was proud of her. The elders had told us that wolves imprinted on women who were matched up soul for soul for the best breeding qualities. But our pack has other thoughts. Sam said that can't be right, because why wouldn't he have been matched with our female wolf that he was already in love with? We speculated, in secret of course (before I imprinted), and decided that an imprint is not only meant to match up best genetically with the wolf, but to bring out certain qualities and make him better. We all agreed, especially after I imprinted on Bella. She had smoothed out some of my rougher edges and made me consider how other people felt. Don't get me wrong, I was still the "bad ass" as Embry called me, but I wasn't the same person I was. I actually let Emily know I appreciated her care of the pack. I thanked Sam for helping me through the beginning of my phasing. I had respect for people now. In turn, I feel as if she had more confidence because of me. I knew about her past with Edward, and the old me would have hated her simply for wanting him. But with the imprint and knowing her, I've learned you can't help who you love. I think whoever determined our imprinting destiny, because without Bella I don't know where I would be.

End! Sorry guys. I would have made this longer with a bit more fluff but it's 4:12am and I have to pick up my fiancée from work at 6:30am so I have to try to get SOME sleep so I can drive. I'm not putting up chapter 13 until I have feedback on UNTITLED so if you want to read more, because this isn't over yet, then get over there and read and HELP ME OUT. I'm also setting a limit of 5 reviews for this chapter as well before an update. You've all been GREAT with reviews, but this is just to get an idea of what you guys want to see in SUNSET. I'm also going to re-pimp my girl Duessa. She's a wonderful writer and she's very supportive of me and my writing. She's a great friend to make on here so if you're one who has an account and likes loyal friends, look her and her stories up. She's a great read. GOOD NIGHT GUYS! Hope to update for you soon. (PS. Chapter 13 is COMPLETE.)


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovely readers.

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Unfortunately, I feel repressed here on .

I don't see myself updating these fictions anytime soon. I will soon be transferring my "pack" fictions over to TrickyRaven. It's a better homesite and easier to upload and share. There are no pressures on how you post, or what you post - No RATING LIMIT! No fear of stories being pulled because of "sexual content" that is hardly sexual.

This being said, my Cullen stories are going to either be taken down and erased forever, or they are going to be put up for adoption. Not just anyone can adopt! I still care about what I've previously written, so if you want to adopt I need an outline on where the story would go, and the next two chapters you would post to make sure your spelling, grammar and word structure are RIGHT.

Thank you for reading.

-KatastrophicKat


End file.
